


Who Could Ask For Any More

by WinterSky101



Series: Reinvent Love [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Empress Padmé Amidala, Established Relationship, Gen, Multi, Order 66, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Padawan Obi-Wan, Padmé Amidala Lives, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, Post-Order 66, Sith Anakin, Sith Obi-Wan, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompts based in the Reinvent Love 'verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Mad As Rabbits" by Panic! at the Disco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "Anakin has to keep Obi-Wan from falling into another suitor's hands. Padme just enjoys watching the boys' antics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/post/159500598238/anakin-has-too-keep-obi-wan-from-falling-into). This takes place between _It's the Greatest Thing You'd Ever Imagine_ and _To See If I Can Catch A Dream_.

“She’s  _flirting_ with him,” Anakin snarls.

“Anakin-”

“Flirting with _our_  Obi-Wan!”

“Anakin-”

“And he’s not even doing anything about it!”

“Anakin,” Padmé says firmly. “Calm down.”

Anakin looks at Padmé with wide eyes. “Calm _down_? How am I supposed to calm down?! She’s _flirting_ -”

“She’s flirting with Obi-Wan, I know.” Padmé sighs. “You can be a little possessive sometimes, did you know that?”

“I don’t like it when people flirt with my partners,” Anakin grumbles. “And it’s not even like we’re hiding that we’re in a relationship! Everyone knows that Obi-Wan is dating us!”

That is, perhaps, a bit of an exaggeration. The tabloids are convinced that Obi-Wan is sleeping with one or both of them (no one seems to agree on the specifics), and they’re not exactly _hiding_  that Obi-Wan’s a part of their relationship, but Obi-Wan is private by nature. Padmé and Anakin kiss in public, hold hands, and flaunt their status as partners all the time. Obi-Wan prefers to keep things quiet, showing his affection in subtle ways that the casual observer would probably miss. So the young senator flirting with Obi-Wan probably doesn’t know that he’s taken.

And honestly, considering it’s _Obi-Wan_ , Padmé can’t blame Senator Unilus for jumping at the perceived opportunity.

“He won’t go with anything she’s asking,” Padmé says, laying a hand on Anakin’s arm. “And he probably doesn’t even notice that she’s flirting with him.”

“She’s pretty damn obvious,” Anakin snaps.

“And he’s Obi-Wan,” Padmé counters, which she considers to be a fairly decent argument. Judging by how Anakin scowls, he doesn’t seem to agree.

“How much longer does she have to be here?”

“The negotiations will be over in about an hour, if everything goes well,” Padmé replies. “You could leave, you know. You could go home and help Ellé and Moteé with the twins.”

“And leave Obi-Wan to her clutches?” Anakin demands, sounding like something out of a bad holodrama. This certainly isn’t the first time Padmé’s notice that Anakin can get ridiculous and dramatic when he’s riled up. At least he hasn’t gotten to the point of full-fledged whining.

“I’m not about to let Obi-Wan run off with some senator.” Padmé squeezes Anakin’s hand gently. “He loves us, you know he does.”

Anakin scowls at Senator Unilus, who hasn’t looked away from Obi-Wan long enough to notice the glares she’s getting from the other side of the room. “Why can’t Obi-Wan go back home with the twins?”

“Because Obi-Wan is here in an official capacity,” Padmé replies patiently. “He’s a part of the negotiations.”

“I’m here in an official capacity,” Anakin grumbles, a distinctly petulant tone to it. “I’m your bodyguard.”

“Dormé is my bodyguard,” Padmé corrects with a smile. “You’re my overprotective husband.”

“She’s _touching his arm_ ,” Anakin hisses. “I’m going over there and stopping this.”

“We’re going back to negotiations in a minute,” Padmé soothes. “She’ll have to let go of him then.”

Anakin scans the room with a glower on his face. “I think I should probably stand over there,” he says, pointing to a window. “It’s unguarded and vulnerable.”

“You know perfectly well that none of the windows in here are unguarded _or_  vulnerable,” Padmé retorts. “You just want to stand there so you can keep an eye on Obi-Wan and glare at Senator Unilus.”

“I don’t trust her,” Anakin grumbles.

“But do you trust Obi-Wan?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then trust him to take care of himself,” Padmé replies. “And trust him not to fall into her… What did you call them? Clutches?”

“Shut up,” Anakin mutters. “I’m still going over there.”

“I expected nothing less,” Padmé replies. “Just do try not to start an incident? I’d like these negotiations to go well.”

Anakin stomps over to the window while Padmé calls the negotiations back to order. Senator Unilus doesn’t seem to notice Anakin glowering at her, which is probably for the best. The negotiations are wrapped up in an hour, as Padmé expected they would be.

And then, when everyone begins to disperse, Senator Unilus puts her hand on Obi-Wan’s arm again, and Anakin starts marching over with a murderous look on his face. Padmé makes a beeline for them as well, but she doesn’t get there in time to stop Anakin from grabbing Obi-Wan around the waist and kissing him deeply, right in the middle of the room.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan gasps when Anakin releases him. “What-?”

“Just making sure no one gets any ideas,” Anakin says, glaring over Obi-Wan’s shoulder at Senator Unilus, who looks dumbstruck.

“You’re making a scene, darling,” Padmé scolds, putting on hand on Anakin’s arm and the other on Obi-Wan’s. “Shall we go home before this turns into the exact sort of incident I want to avoid?”

Anakin doesn’t stop glaring at Senator Unilus as he nods. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

Obi-Wan, wisely, doesn’t confront Anakin on the kiss until they get into the speeder and out of sight. But once they do, he rounds on him immediately. “What the stars was that?”

“I had to do something!” Anakin protests. “She was flirting with you!”

This is, apparently, news to Obi-Wan. “She was _what_?”

Padmé can’t help but smirk at the dumbfounded look on Anakin’s face. “I told you he didn’t notice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "are the clones gonna be in your rots fix it verse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/post/161709216388/are-the-clones-gonna-be-in-your-rots-fix-it-verse). This takes place not long after _It's the Greatest Thing You'd Ever Imagine_.

Obi-Wan jumps when the door to the med bay opens.

“He’s awake,” the med droid tells him in its soft voice. “You may enter, Master Kenobi.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replies, his voice hoarse. “And the procedure-?”

“There were no complications. The modification chip has been successfully removed.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan repeats, looking warily at the door. The chip is gone, Cody is back to normal, and yet…

A month ago, Obi-Wan would have released his worry and betrayal and fear into the Force and berated himself for feeling them at all. Now, he takes a deep breath and allows himself to feel worried and betrayed and afraid. Then he releases the emotions into the Force and enters the room.

Cody is sitting on one of the beds, wearing a simple tan tunic and pants instead of the white and yellow armor that Obi-Wan’s used to. He salutes the second Obi-Wan steps in, but his eyes remain downcast.

“General.”

“Commander,” Obi-Wan replies, his hands clasped behind his back and his feet shoulder-width apart. He hasn’t fallen into automatic military posture like this recently, but it’s the only way to act that feels natural with Cody. “The med droid tells me the procedure went well.”

“So I understand.” Cody ducks his head. “General, I’m- I’m glad you survived.”

“I’m glad the chips are removed,” Obi-Wan replies. “It’s good to have you back, Cody.”

Cody’s smile is tentative. “Glad to be back, General.”

“The 212th has been disbanded, as have all of the other battalions,” Obi-Wan adds. “You’re free to retire if you wish, but I was hoping you might join the security force assigned to the new Empress.”

“I would be honored,” Cody replies. He huffs out a laugh. “With all due respect, sir, we all thought Skywalker was sleeping with the Senator, but I don’t think anyone thought _you_  were.”

Obi-Wan allows a slight smile to cross his face. “Did anyone think that the three of us would enter into a relationship together?”

Cody frowns in thought. “Well, a lot of people thought you and Skywalker were banging, if you’ll excuse the term. And some people thought Skywalker was involved with you _and_  the Senator, but I don’t think anyone thought that all three of you were involved together.” Cody looks at him curiously. “If I might ask, sir, were you involved during the war, or did all of this happen after?”

“After. Anakin has been married to Padmé since right after the Battle of Geonosis, but I only entered the relationship after the war ended and Palpatine was killed.”

“So you and Skywalker weren’t together during the war?”

“Not like that, no.”

Cody looks smug. “Rex owes me twenty credits.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "care to share some of your ideas about the grand inquisitor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/post/168154260573/care-to-share-some-of-your-ideas-about-the-grand). This spans from directly after Order 66 to just prior to _Sprouting Sons and Ageless Daughters_.
> 
> I gave names to some Inquisitors, based off the names of their voice actors and/or creators. They are as follows:
> 
> Grand Inquisitor: Jasaac  
> Sixth Brother: Eksto  
> Fifth Brother: Pilez  
> Eighth Brother: Robon  
> Seventh Sister: Salla

The Temple is under attack.

Jasaac is a Temple Guard, it is his duty to protect the Temple, but this is not a fight he can win. There are clones swarming through the halls, murdering Jedi and Padawans and even younglings, and at their head is Anakin Skywalker, his Force signature so warped by darkness it’s almost unrecognizable. Jasaac is a Temple Guard, but he can’t fight against that, and it would be suicide to try.

Instead, he bursts into the closest room, where he finds a senior Padawan gripping a lightsaber in an attempt to protect the half a dozen younger Padawans and younglings that are hiding behind him.

“Follow me,” he tells the children. “We need to get out of here.”

“How?” the senior Padawan demands.

“Follow me,” Jasaac repeats. “And hurry.”

The senior Padawan mobilizes the children impressively quickly. The older children carry the younglings. Only Jasaac and the senior Padawan are left unencumbered, letting them hold their sabers at the ready.

“How are we going to escape?” the senior Padawan hisses. “There are clone troopers everywhere.”

“There are secrets to this Temple that they don’t know,” Jasaac replies. He leads the children down a hallway.

“It’s a dead end!”

“Trust me,” Jasaac replies, holding up one hand. With the Force, he shifts the wall in front of them, revealing the hidden passageway. “Everyone in!”

The children all squeeze into the passageway. When they’re all through, Jasaac steps in and uses the Force to close the door again. At the front of the group, the senior Padawan has his lightsaber ignited and held high, the green glow lighting the passageway with a sickly cast.

“Keep going,” Jasaac urges. “We need to get as far away from the Temple as possible.”

The passageway leads into the sewers below the Temple. They’re disgusting, but they’re as good a place to hide as any. Jasaac heads to the front of the group, walking next to the senior Padawan.

“I’m Eksto,” the boy says.

“Jasaac.”

Eksto looks behind him worriedly. “They’ll follow us,” he says. “They’ll track us down.”

Jasaac takes off his helmet. He can’t be a Temple Guard anymore, not if he wants to keep these children safe.

“I’ll protect you,” he replies. “I promise.”

He leaves his helmet behind in the sewers.

* * *

The Temple is burning.

Jasaac doesn’t let himself look back as he barters passage for himself and the children on a ship. He doesn’t carry much money with him, but it’s enough to pay for this journey. The ship isn’t much, but it’s the best they’re going to get.

“Alright,” he tells Eksto when he gets back to the group. “We’re leaving on this ship in two standard hours.”

“The younglings are hungry,” Eksto replies. “And they’re all scared. I don’t know what to tell them.”

Jasaac sighs. He doesn’t know either. Everything these children know is gone. Many of them are young enough that he doubts they’ve left the Temple before. Other than Eksto, who can’t be more than seventeen, he doesn’t think any of them are older than twelve. Some of the younglings can’t be older than five.

“Here are some credits,” Jasaac says, handing Eksto the last of his funds. “Buy some food. Be sure to get as much as you can. Come back as soon as possible.”

Eksto nods and scurries off. Jasaac turns to the other Padawans and younglings. He supposes he can’t call them that anymore. Terms that harken back to the Jedi are dangerous.

“Where is Eksto going?” a young gray-skinned Padawan asks.

“To get some food,” Jasaac replies. “What’s your name, little one?”

“Pilez,” the Padawan replies. “Eksto said your name is Jasaac and you’re going to protect us.”

“I’m going to do my best,” Jasaac replies.

“Why do we need protecting?” a Terrelian Jango Jumper youngling asks. “Why were the clones attacking the Temple?”

“Shh,” Jasaac whispers. “We can’t talk about that now.”

“We need to pretend not to be Jedi, Robon,” a Mirialan youngling says knowledgeably. She’s probably five, if that, but she has an unnerving solemnity in her eyes. She turns to Jasaac. “I’m Salla.”

“Hello, Salla,” Jasaac replies. “You’re right, we need to pretend not to be Jedi. When we’re somewhere safe, I can explain everything to you, but for now, we need to be quiet.”

“We can be quiet!” a Nautolan youngling whispers. Unfortunately, he’s at the age where he hasn’t quite figured out how to whisper quietly yet, so it’s not very quiet.

“I know you can,” Jasaac replies, remembering once again why he never became a creche master. “We all need to be quiet now.”

The children all look up at him with big eyes and nod. Jasaac hopes Eksto will be back soon. He’s much better at dealing with these children than Jasaac is.

Soon enough, Eksto does show up, a bag of food in his arms. “I got as much as I could,” he tells Jasaac. “And as many high-nutrient things as I could get. I think there’s things here that everyone can eat.”

Jasaac hadn’t even thought about the dietary restrictions of different species. “Good,” he tells Eksto. “We should get on the ship soon. The captain said we could get on whenever we were ready.”

Jasaac and Eksto get a few odd looks as they usher all the children onto the ship, but not too many. Soon, they’re all nestled into the little room that Jasaac was able to secure for them. It’s small, definitely too small for them all to lie down comfortably. It’s too small for Jasaac to lie down at all, but he doesn’t plan on sleeping until they get somewhere safe, so it’s alright.

“Everyone sit down,” Eksto says, sitting cross-legged on the floor. “It’s not a lot of space, but it’s cozy.”

Most of the younglings fall asleep before the ship even takes off. Jasaac sits cross-legged on the floor, facing the door. Eksto sits next to him, angled so he can watch the door and also the children.

“Will we be safe once we get off Coruscant?” he asks quietly.

“No,” Jasaac replies honestly. “But we’ll be safer.”

Eksto looks down, his face worried. “I’ll do everything I can to keep you all safe,” Jasaac tells him.

Eksto offers him a small smile. “I know.”

* * *

They arrive on a small Mid Rim planet the next morning. It’s a war-torn planet, although there’s no current conflict. That makes it easy for Jasaac to find an abandoned building to settle the children into.

“Take this,” he tells Eksto, handing him his lightsaber. “Protect the children.”

“I have a saber,” Eksto protests.

“Keep both with you,” Jasaac replies. “You need to be here to protect the children. I’m going to see if I can find work.”

“You’ll be back, right?” Eksto asks, his eyes betraying his worry. He might be the oldest, but he’s still a child too.

“I’ll be back,” Jasaac promises. Seeing that Eksto still looks worried, he adds, “Take care of my lightsaber. I want it to be in the same condition as it is now when I get back.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Eksto promises.

Jasaac manages to find work fairly quickly. He’s able-bodied and strong, two adjectives that don’t describe most of the population of the planet, not after all the fighting. The job he finds isn’t anything special, just loading crates onto a ship, but a Jedi sees no shame in doing menial jobs. And the job pays well enough that Jasaac is able to pick up more food to bring back to the children.

“Did you have any trouble?” he asks Eksto when he returns that night.

“None,” Eksto replies. “Did you?”

“No,” Jasaac replies. He hands Eksto the bag of food. “Distribute this among the children.”

Eksto does as he’s told, then he comes back over to Jasaac. “How long do you think we can stay here?”

“Not too long,” Jasaac replies. “But we can stay for a while.” It’ll take a while for Jasaac to earn enough credits to buy passage for them on another ship. It won’t take as long if Eksto starts working too, but Jasaac doesn’t think any of the other Padawans are old enough to take care of the children.

Eksto shudders. “What do we do if they find us?” he asks quietly. “The children won’t be able to escape.”

Jasaac and Eksto might be able to, but neither of them say that.

“We do everything we can to get them out,” Jasaac replies. “And if we die protecting them, then we return to the Force knowing we did all that we could.”

“Do you think they will find us?” Eksto asks.

Jasaac sighs. “I don’t know.” He hopes no one finds them, but he’s not foolish enough to think they’ve escaped this easily. It’s very likely that the clones will catch up to them. If they do, Jasaac will do what he can to fight them off, but he’s only one person. Eksto will fight too, he’s sure, but Jasaac doesn’t know how good Eksto’s skills are with a lightsaber. Normally, he’d suggest they spar so he could find out, but they can’t risk being seen with lightsabers.

“I won’t let anyone get to the children,” Eksto says with unexpected savagery in his voice.

“Neither will I,” Jasaac replies.

Neither of them admit that they might not get a choice in the matter.

* * *

(In a darker universe, they visit three more planets before a monster in black armor catches up with them. Jasaac yells at the children to run as he ignites his lightsaber, running at Darth Vader and swinging.

Jasaac is a good warrior, but so is Vader. He’s hindered by his new prosthetics, enough to keep him from definitively gaining the upper hand, but not enough for Jasaac to get the better of him. Still, it’s a fairly even fight until a line of clone troopers march over to them, their blasters pressed against the heads of the children. Eksto is bruised and being escorted by three clone troopers, fury in his eyes.

Jasaac is caught just off balance enough to leave an opening in his guard that Vader immediately takes advantage of. He falls, but to his surprise, Vader’s saber rests over his throat instead of killing him immediately.

“Surrender,” Vader says, “and you will live.”

“Never,” Jasaac spits. Vader is warped by darkness, yes, but Jasaac can sense traces of Anakin Skywalker beneath that, and Skywalker was the one who lead the attack on the Temple. Jasaac will never surrender to him.

Skywalker used to be one of the most well-liked Jedi, the HoloNet’s beloved Hero With No Fear. Jasaac remembers the speech Padawan Offee gave about how the war was warping the Jedi into something they should never be, and he thinks she was right.

“Surrender,” Vader repeats, “and  _they_  will live.”

Jasaac looks over at the line of terrified children, all with blasters to their heads. For all he knows, Vader will kill them anyway. “Never.”

Vader nods, and a blaster goes off. The youngest child, a Twi’lek only just old enough to walk, falls. Eksto screams and sends his clone escorts flying back with a burst of the Force, but before he can do anything else, Vader raises a hand and Eksto floats into the air, scrabbling at his throat as his windpipe begins to collapse.

“Surrender,” Vader says again, “and they will live. If you do not, I will kill them one by one.”

Jasaac looks at Eksto, floating with panic and fury in his eyes. He looks at the children, all terrified. He looks at the corpse of the tiny Twi’lek, a still-smoking blaster wound in the back of her head.

He looks up at Vader, his heart burning with hatred unlike anything he’s ever felt before. The words are hard to force through his throat, but he pushes them out.

“I surrender.”)

* * *

In this universe, Jasaac keeps the children far away from Coruscant, even when the HoloNet starts reporting that Palpatine has been killed and replaced, and the hunt for the Jedi has been ended. He doesn’t believe the reports enough to risk the children’s lives.

One day, as he’s walking back from the factory where he’s found work, he sees two cloaked figures watching him. He immediately swerves, heading away from the small apartment where the children are staying. Luckily, the cloaked figures take the bait and follow him. He leads them down narrow alleys until he finally reaches a place where he can slip away and lose them.

Just as he nears the apartment building, he feels something in the Force and whirls around. Behind him are the two cloaked figures, their hoods pushed back enough that he can see their faces. One of them is a clone trooper, but it’s the other one who captures his interest. It’s Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Padawan, with a smile on her face.

“Hello,” she says. “If you’re trying to hide from the Empire, I think I can help.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt, from [nightshadesydneylover150](http://nightshadesydneylover150.tumblr.com/): "In reinvented love, how does Anakin handle the rumors that Obi-Wan sired a child with Satine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/post/168161159368/in-reinvented-love-how-does-anakin-handle-the). This could feasibly take place at any point after _Melt Your Headaches, Call It Home_.

“He did  _what_?”

“Anakin, please,” Padmé groans. “He’s asexual. I don’t think he had a child with Satine.”

“The HoloNet does!”

“The HoloNet thinks I’m sleeping with Bail.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Anakin, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but-”

“And even if Obi-Wan and Satine did have a child, they would have done it far before he started dating us. They first met when Obi-Wan was a Padawan. That’s before he even met us.”

“Yeah, but-”

“What is Anakin worrying about this time?” Obi-Wan asks, entering the room.

“You have a child!” Anakin blurts out.

Obi-Wan blinks. “We have two, Anakin, or have you lost count?”

“You have a child with Duchess Satine!”

Obi-Wan is looking at Anakin like he’s insane. “I’m fairly certain that’s impossible.”

“Anakin discovered the HoloNet rumors,” Padmé says. “Ignore him.”

“Oh, those rumors.” Obi-Wan’s ears go red. “Anakin, you know I’m asexual. I never had sex with Satine, and we most certainly never had a child together.”

Anakin looks from Obi-Wan to Padmé, then he deflates a little. “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely certain.”

“Oh.”

Padmé’s smile has a distinct smugness to it. “Told you so.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt, from [nightshadesydneylover150](http://nightshadesydneylover150.tumblr.com/): "What would have happened if Padme had fallen as well and the dark couple attempted to seduce Obi-Wan? Sith!Reinvented Love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/post/168197160438/what-would-have-happened-if-padme-had-fallen-as).

“Don’t you see?” Anakin says. The volcanic heat of Mustafar is less intense than he is. “We don’t have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I- I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be.”

It’s not what Padmé wants, it’s never been what Padmé wants… Except for the fact that it  _is_ , just a little bit. She remembers what Anakin said to her, years ago on Naboo. If the politicians can’t agree, then they should be made to. How many times did she wish she had that power during the war? She hated the fighting, hated that so few senators would even consider peace. Now, Anakin has brought peace to the Republic, and if Padmé stands by his side, she can help him keep it.

“Obi-Wan was right. You’ve changed,” she says softly, almost wonderingly.

“Obi-Wan is too focused on the old ways,” Anakin says. “Things need to change.”

“Do you think we can convince him of that?” Padmé asks.

Anakin looks at her with wide eyes. “You mean… You’re staying with me?”

Padmé feels herself smile. “You’re offering me the galaxy, Anakin. What woman would say no?”

Anakin embraces Padmé, picking her up and spinning her. “We can go to Coruscant right now,” he babbles. “We can overthrow the Chancellor. You can be the new Supreme Chancellor. Or Empress, if you want. I know he turned the Republic into an Empire. You can turn it back, or-”

“Let’s start with overthrowing the Chancellor,” Padmé interrupts, smiling. “Then we’ll figure out how to rule.”

They go onto Padmé’s ship, R2 rolling on after Anakin. They’ve just taken off when Anakin goes stiff.

“Padmé, Obi-Wan is on this ship.”

“What?” Padmé gapes. “Anakin, I swear-”

“She didn’t know,” Obi-Wan says, stepping forward out of nowhere. “She has nothing to do with this, Anakin.”

“Excuse me,” Padmé says. “Anakin is my husband.”

“Padmé-”

“Obi-Wan’s fight is with me,” Anakin says, taking a step towards Obi-Wan. “But we don’t have to fight at all. We can work together to fix the galaxy, Obi-Wan.”

“Through darkness?” Obi-Wan shakes his head. “You know I can’t allow that, Anakin.”

“You’re not my master anymore, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, one hand dropping to his lightsaber. “You can’t command me.”

“Would that I still could,” Obi-Wan replies, reaching for his lightsaber as well. “Perhaps I could keep you from making such a horrible mistake.”

“Obi-Wan, we’re trying to fix things,” Padmé says.

“How can you go along with this, Padmé?” Obi-Wan demands. “This is a corruption of every democratic ideal-”

“Obi-Wan, everyone knows you despise politics. Don’t pretend not to just to manipulate me,” Padmé says. “And no lightsaber battles on my ship. It’s not big enough, and you’ll just end up destroying it and killing all three of us.”

“We’re going to overthrow the Chancellor,” Anakin says. “We’re trying to stop him.”

“If you strike him down as a Sith, you will truly be lost to the darkness.”

“If Anakin brings down someone darker than him, he’ll be lost to the darkness?” Padmé asks. “Obi-Wan, how does that make sense?”

For the first time, Obi-Wan seems to waver a bit. “If he strikes him down in anger-”

“Didn’t you strike down Maul in anger?” Padmé counters. “When he killed Qui-Gon? If you could do that, why can’t Anakin kill the Chancellor in anger?”

“I- I didn’t-”

“We’re trying to fix things,” Anakin says. “The Jedi had their chance. They couldn’t fix anything. Padmé and I are trying to fix things in a new way. You were the one that told me that insanity was trying the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Isn’t that what the Jedi and Senate were doing?”

“Turning to the Dark Side isn’t an answer, Anakin!”

“Obi-Wan, surely you can’t be against us trying to stop Palpatine,” Padmé says. “You know he needs to be stopped.”

“Yoda went after him…”

“Yoda won’t be able to stop him alone,” Anakin says with conviction. “We might be able to manage it if we work together, but Palpatine is too powerful to be stopped by Yoda alone.”

Obi-Wan looks to be wrestling with himself, then he sighs. “Fine. I will work with you until the Chancellor falls. And then I will go after the next Sith. If that is you…”

“We’ll see,” Anakin says. He holds a hand out. “Until then, truce?”

Obi-Wan reaches out slowly, but he takes Anakin’s hand. “Truce.”

“You made the right decision,” Padmé says.

“I need to meditate,” Obi-Wan says quickly, and he disappears into the depths of the ship.

“Do you still think we can convince him that things need changing?” Anakin asks, looking after Obi-Wan’s retreating back.

Padmé smiles. “I do. I think we can make him ours.”

Anakin looks at her with wide eyes, then his expression melts into a smile. “Ours. I like the sound of that.”

“One thing at a time, though,” Padmé cautions. “We’ll deal with Palpatine first, then we’ll turn to Obi-Wan.”

“And we’ll make him ours,” Anakin says. He sounds like he’s relishing the thought.

Padmé’s smile widens. To be fair, she relishes the thought just as much. “Yes. Then we’ll make him ours.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt, from [nightshadesydneylover150](http://nightshadesydneylover150.tumblr.com/): "In the sith!Reinvented love story line, Anakin and Padme discover that catching Obi-Wan to make him theirs is more difficult then they anticipated. After all, Obi-Wan has overcome temptation in the past."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/post/168434061168/in-the-sithreinvented-love-story-line-anakin-and). This takes place after the Sith AU in the previous chapter.

Taking down the Chancellor is, after everything, somewhat anticlimactic. Anakin returns to Coruscant with Padmé on his arm, they wait a few days to let things gain the appearance of settling down, and then Obi-Wan and Anakin strike. The Chancellor is dead in minutes.

Padmé isn’t there for any of this. She’s been planning her new empire, making alliances with influential senators and generally trying to set herself up as a viable successor to Palpatine. By the time he’s dead, she’s got a power base secure enough that very few people dare to argue when she swoops in and seizes power in a neat little coup.

Palpatine’s now-headless corpse is still on the floor when she enters the office, walking as regally as she can while also almost nine months pregnant. “We did it,” Anakin says, lifting her with ease and spinning her around.

“We did,” she agrees. “Where’s Obi-Wan?”

Anakin’s face falls a little. “He left, right after we killed Palpatine. I think I can probably find him if I look hard enough, but he’s pretty good at hiding.”

Padmé smiles. “I had a feeling this might happen. I called in someone who can help us.”

Anakin blinks. “Who?”

Padmé leans over and presses the comm on her new desk. “Send in the commander.”

Commander Cody hardly seems to notice Palpatine’s corpse when he enters the office. “General,” he says, saluting Anakin. “Ma’am,” he adds, giving Padmé a salute as well.

“Cody,” Anakin says wonderingly. He turns and kisses Padmé soundly. “You are  _brilliant_.”

“Commander Cody,” Padmé says, her voice a little smug. “We have a mission for you.”

* * *

It only takes Cody about a week to find Obi-Wan. “He’s slipping,” Anakin remarks.

“Or he’s not really trying,” Padmé counters. “Either way, Cody will probably need help bringing him in.”

Anakin leans down and kisses Padmé’s cheek. “I’ll bring him back with me.”

Padmé kisses his lips. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Anakin does indeed bring Obi-Wan back with him when he returns a few hours later. He’s handcuffed and unconscious, but he doesn’t look harmed.

“Where should we put him?” Anakin asks, looking down at Obi-Wan’s limp body in his arms. “He’ll try to escape.”

“I found these,” Padmé says, pulling out two thin cuffs and latching them on Obi-Wan’s wrists, just above the handcuffs. “They’re Force inhibitors. He’ll try to escape, but I don’t think he’ll be able to.”

“You’re so smart,” Anakin compliments. “Should I put him in the spare room?”

“I had Threepio set it up,” Padmé replies. “And Artoo adjusted the lock so only we can unlock it.”

“So smart,” Anakin repeats, carrying Obi-Wan to the room.

Padmé sits down on the couch, sighing as she leans back against the pillows. She’s expecting to give birth any day now, and it’s made her duties as Empress rather difficult. She’s lucky to have Anakin to help out.

Anakin comes back a moment later, sitting on the couch next to her. “Now we just need to wait for him to wake up.”

“And then he’s ours,” Padmé says.

Anakin smiles. “And then he’s ours.”

* * *

As it turns out, it’s not quite that simple. Obi-Wan is obstinate, not talking to them and barely picking at his food. Anakin and Padmé both spend hours in his room each day, talking to him and trying to provoke some sort of reaction, but Obi-Wan denies it to them.

“Come on, Obi-Wan,” Padmé says one day, rolling her eyes. “Do you really think you can outlast us? Anakin isn’t very patient, but you know how he is when he’s determined. And I’m even more stubborn than he is. You’re not going to win this.”

Obi-Wan is silent as always, his eyes fixed on the wall, his face expressionless. He’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, as he always does. It almost looks like he’s meditating, but Padmé knows he’s cut off from the Force. Maybe he’s meditating without it.

Padmé sighs, checks the chrono, and stands. “I need- Oh!”

A sudden pain wracks her body, and she doubles over. There’s something wet under her skirts.

Obi-Wan’s gaze jerks to her, his eyes wide. It’s the first sign of emotion Padmé has seen on his face since Anakin brought him home. His lips part, just a little, then he closes his mouth and swallows. Padmé wants to be smug about her victory, even if Obi-Wan didn’t speak, but another sharp pain rips through her, and she cries out again. She almost falls, but suddenly Obi-Wan is at her side.

“Padmé,” he says, his voice rough. “Padmé, the baby.”

Padmé looks at him in shock, and then the words register. The baby. The  _baby_. She’s having the baby.

The next few hours are a blur of pain and, later, pain suppressors. She comms Anakin somehow, and he arrives an instant later and brings her to the nearest hospital. She screams her way through the delivery, and when her mind is clear again, she has two babies.

“Luke and Leia,” she whispers, looking up at Anakin. “Our babies.”

“Ours,” Anakin agrees. He kisses Padmé’s sweaty forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.

* * *

Padmé visits Obi-Wan the next day, after she’s rested and regained some strength. Anakin has already gone to him, but he told Padmé that Obi-Wan was the same as ever. Perhaps he was with Anakin, but Padmé has the feeling that things will be different with her.

Sure enough, Obi-Wan’s gaze snaps to her the second she enters the room. His eyes flicker to her stomach, no longer swollen with life, and then to her eyes.

“Twins,” she says. “Luke and Leia. Anakin says they have all his strength with the Force.”

Obi-Wan swallows.

“Would you like to see them?” Padmé asks.

Obi-Wan looks at her. His mouth opens, then shuts, then opens again.

“Yes.”

Padmé holds out a hand. Obi-Wan unfolds his legs slowly, standing and crossing to the door. He doesn’t take her hand, but Padmé doesn’t mind. This is progress enough. She knows how Obi-Wan is. It’ll take a while to get him to give in, but once he does, there’ll be no going back.

Padmé brings him to the nursery, where Luke and Leia are snuggled together in a crib. She hears Obi-Wan’s sharp intake of breath. “This one is Luke,” she says, resting a hand on Luke’s head, “and this one is Leia.” She looks up at Obi-Wan. “Would you like to hold them?”

Obi-Wan looks at the babies, then at Padmé, then back at the babies. “Yes,” he finally whispers.

Padmé picks up Luke, cradling him gently. “Be sure to support his head,” she tells Obi-Wan as she rests the baby in his arms. Once Obi-Wan looks steady, Padmé picks up Leia and stands next to Obi-Wan, letting him look down on both babies.

Obi-Wan’s breathing is unsteady, and he’s looking down at the children as if they hold all the secrets to the universe. Padmé allows herself a small smile. She’s not sure if Obi-Wan knows it yet, but she does.

He’s lost. He’s theirs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt, from [nightshadesydneylover150](http://nightshadesydneylover150.tumblr.com/): "Regular Reinvented love, Padme (and maybe Anakin) find Obi-Wan’s lack of knowledge about his birth family disturbing. Surely someone in his bio family must have seen the couple’s wonderful partner on the holonet and want to meet their family member. Obi-Wan just has a bad feeling about this... too bad his feeling was right. (Family snafu)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/post/168578856523/regular-reinvented-love-padme-and-maybe-anakin). This takes place about four years after _Melt Your Headaches, Call It Home_.

“We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“If we’re encouraging our students to keep in contact with their families, we should do it too,” Anakin says firmly. “I can’t, but you can.”

Obi-Wan crosses his arms tightly over his chest. “It’s a bit late to keep in touch. They haven’t seen me for over forty years.”

“Imagine if you hadn’t seen Luke and Leia for forty years,” Padmé says. “Would you still want to see them again?”

“You know I would,” Obi-Wan replies, sounding irritated.

“So your parents will want to see you,” Padmé states. “Anyway, we’re nearly here. It’s a bit late to turn around now.”

“I’ve never been to Stewjon before,” Anakin says, looking out the window of the ship. “It looks like a nice place.”

“It’s a small planet,” Obi-Wan says. “It’s not even part of the Senate. They may be… overwhelmed at having the Empress here.”

“We’re not coming here in any official capacity,” Padmé says. “You’re coming here because this is where your parents live, and Anakin and I are coming with you because we love you.”

“Anyway, we did send a message ahead,” Anakin adds. “So they’ve had some time to prepare.”

Obi-Wan huffs a little and stares out the window. Anakin and Padmé share a look. Obi-Wan has pushed back at every opportunity, trying to either cancel this trip or delay it as long as possible. He’s been masking his feelings from his bond with Anakin, but Anakin can still tell that he’s nervous. He supposes it makes sense, but it’s no reason not to make this trip.

“Here we are,” the pilot calls from the front of the ship as they descend over the landing pad.

“Come on,” Anakin says to Obi-Wan, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the ramp. Padmé takes Obi-Wan’s other arm and follows. “Let’s be sure we look good for their first look at us.”

“Anakin-” Obi-Wan groans, but the ship lands, and before he can say anything else, Anakin uses the Force to lower the ramp.

The second it opens, they’re immediately hit with a wall of noise. People are cheering loudly, there are banners everywhere, and there’s loud music playing. After a moment, Anakin realizes that the people are chanting something. A moment later, he realizes what it is.

“Our Jedi is back! Our Jedi is back!”

“Sounds like everyone is pretty excited to see you,” Anakin says, nudging Obi-Wan with his elbow. “Come on, let’s go out and greet your adoring public.”

Obi-Wan looks tense, and his jaw is set so firmly Anakin’s surprised his teeth haven’t cracked, but he allows Anakin and Padmé to lead him down the ramp. The cheering only gets louder as people get a good look at him. Anakin notices that there are a few signs with Obi-Wan’s face on them. He wants one.

The crowd parts as they get to the ground, ushering them in the direction of a huge outdoor pavilion. Anakin can see a few people standing inside, including a woman wearing a regal-looking gown and an older couple.

It takes a few minutes to reach the pavilion. Once they do, the regal woman steps up to them, a soft smile on her face. She’s young, probably a few years younger than Anakin. Her gown is gold and red, and she has a gold crown nestled in her blonde hair. Her lips are painted gold as well, and there are gold tattoos curling around her eyes. Anakin recognizes her from the holos Padmé showed him when they researched Stewjon.

“Welcome,” the queen says, her brown eyes warm. “It’s an honor to have you visit our planet, Empress Amidala, Knight Skywalker.” She looks at Obi-Wan and her smile widens. “Knight Kenobi, we’re so glad you’ve come home.”

“We’re grateful for your hospitality,” Padmé says when it becomes clear that Obi-Wan isn’t going to reply. “I apologize for myself and Knights Skywalker and Kenobi. It’s been a long journey.”

“Of course,” the queen replies. “I’ll have an attendant bring you to your rooms. I would only ask that you meet two people first.” She gestures, and the older couple steps forward. Anakin immediately recognizes them, even though he’s never seen them before. The family resemblance is obvious.

“These are Shel-Aja and Jan-Char Kenobi,” the queen says. “Knight Kenobi, these are your parents.”

Anakin can feel Obi-Wan’s flicker of panic through their bond. He clearly hadn’t expected to be faced with his parents this early. None of the panic shows on Obi-Wan’s face, but Anakin knows him well enough to read it in the stiffness of his bow.

“Obi-Wan,” Shel-Aja says, her voice reverent. “You’ve finally come home to us.”

“I’m honored to meet you,” Obi-Wan says. His voice is too much like a politician, like the Negotiator, and not enough like a son meeting his parents for the first time. Anakin shoots Padmé a quick look, hoping for damage control.

“We’re so happy to meet you,” Padmé says warmly. “We’ve all been so excited to come. We hope to spend a lot of time with you after we rest.”

“We apologize that our third couldn’t be here,” Jan-Char says. “But someone had to watch the shop, and we didn’t meet Kyr-La until after you were born, so she insisted that we go without her.”

“Your third?” Anakin asks.

“On Stewjon, relationships traditionally take the form of a triad,” the queen says. “I have two wives, and Kyr-La is Jan-Char and Shel-Aja’s partner.” She smiles. “Many were pleased when you announced your partners, Knight Kenobi. Family is very important on Stewjon.”

“Family is  _very_  important,” Shel-Aja repeats, smiling at Obi-Wan, who offers her a too-bland smile in return.

Padmé and the queen share a quick look. “I’ll have someone lead you to your rooms,” the queen says. She snaps and a servant comes up quickly. “I hope you’ll enjoy your time on Stewjon.”

“I’m sure we will,” Anakin replies with a smile.

Obi-Wan bows again, and Anakin follows suit. Padmé inclines her head at the queen, who inclines her head back. For a moment, Anakin thinks Shel-Aja is going to try to give Obi-Wan a hug, but thankfully, she refrains. Instead, the servant is able to lead them away in peace.

Their rooms, which are in the guest wing of the queen’s palace, are expansive and elegant. They consist of a sitting room, a bedroom, and a small room that is either an office or a dressing room. “This is nice,” Anakin says, looking around. “Stewjon seems pretty nice, doesn’t it?”

“It is nice,” Padmé agrees. “And the queen is lovely.”

Obi-Wan is conspicuously silent. “What do you think, Obi-Wan?” Anakin finally asks.

“I need to meditate,” Obi-Wan says. Before Anakin or Padmé can say anything, he disappears into the office/dressing room and closes the door behind him.

Anakin and Padmé share a look. “That could have gone better,” Anakin finally says.

“Do you understand why he’s so upset?” Padmé asks. “Are all of the Jedi like this?”

“None of the other Masters have been able to visit their families,” Anakin replies. “But Obi-Wan’s never been back to Stewjon. Plo has been to Dorin, and Luminara has been to Mirial. Maybe that makes it easier for them.”

“It could also just be that he’s Obi-Wan,” Padmé says dryly.

“Could be,” Anakin agrees.

Padmé looks at the closed door. “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“I think he will be,” Anakin says, but he’s shooting glances at the door too.

* * *

They rest until dinner, which is a strained affair. Obi-Wan is charming, but in the way he is with strangers or political opponents he’s trying to win over, not in the way a son should be with his parents. Shel-Aja, Jan-Char, and their third Kyr-La all want to speak with Obi-Wan, of course, but Anakin and Padmé try their best to steer him towards the queen and her wives instead, as subtly as they can. Obi-Wan, for his part, seems more comfortable with them as well. Talking with planetary leaders is, somewhat ironically, more natural to him than talking with parents, especially his own.

After dinner, they all retreat into the queen’s sitting room. Anakin finds himself embroiled in a conversation with the two queens consort. The queen is talking with Padmé, and Obi-Wan finds himself faced with his parents.

Clearly, Anakin thinks to himself, this was by design.

 _Calm down,_  he sends to Obi-Wan through their bond, feeling his tension.  _They just want to get to know you. They’re happy to meet you._

 _I know,_  Obi-Wan sends back, but his tension doesn’t decrease. Even while caught in his own conversation, Anakin can tell that the atmosphere between Obi-Wan and his parents is strained. Anakin can only half focus on what the queens consort are saying to him, which thankfully seems to amuse them rather than irritate them, and he can see that Padmé seems distracted as well.

By the time it’s finally deemed late enough that they all disperse for bed, Obi-Wan is incredibly tense, which is bleeding over through their bond and making Anakin tense, which is bleeding over into the air around them and making Padmé tense. For a moment, Anakin wonders if perhaps they should have taken Obi-Wan’s advice and not made this trip, but then he remembers how thrilled Shel-Aja and Jan-Char were when they saw Obi-Wan for the first time, and he can’t really bring himself to regret it. He knows how much it would mean to him to see Luke and Leia again, if they were ever separated like this. He already misses Luke and Leia, who are staying on Alderaan with the Organas, and it’s only been a day.

“Your parents seem lovely, Obi-Wan,” Padmé says, apparently giving up on subtlety.

“I suppose,” Obi-Wan replies mildly.

“What did they want to talk about?”

Obi-Wan’s gaze skitters sideways. “They want to take me to their family house. Apparently, it’s where I was born and where I lived for the first six months of my life.”

“That sounds lovely,” Padmé says. “Maybe you could go with them tomorrow. Anakin and I have to meet with the queen, but you could go.”

“We do?” Anakin asks.

Padmé shoots him a glare when Obi-Wan isn’t looking, but her expression smoothes out quickly. “I forgot to tell you. The queen asked to see us while she and I were talking in the sitting room. Apparently, her wives like you quite a bit.” Padmé smiles at Obi-Wan. “She likes you too, but she knew that your parents would want to spend time with you.”

“I could go with you,” Obi-Wan says. “Shel-Aja and Jan-Char didn’t specifically ask me to go with them tomorrow.”

“We only have a week of time off,” Padmé says. “Getting here takes almost a full day, so we really only have five more until we need to head back to Coruscant. I’m sure your parents will want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

Obi-Wan’s lips thin a little, but he doesn’t protest. “In that case, I should get some rest. I understand that people traditionally rise with the sun on Stewjon.”

“We should all get some rest,” Padmé says. “The bed is more than big enough for three.”

Obi-Wan is mostly silent as they all get ready for bed. By silent agreement, Anakin and Padmé settle at his sides when they climb in, giving him the middle space. Obi-Wan opens his mouth to protest, but Padmé rests her head on his chest and whatever words he intended to say are silenced. Anakin nestles against his side, one arm draped over Obi-Wan’s stomach. It takes a while, but finally, the tension leaks out of Obi-Wan’s body. He isn’t quite asleep, but he’s close.

Anakin accepts the victory and falls asleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan gets somewhat more relaxed the longer they stay on Stewjon, but he never fully loses the tension in his shoulders. Anakin and Padmé push him to spend time with his parents as much as possible, sometimes with one or both of them there but often alone. As a result, they end up spending a lot of time with the queen and her consorts, all of whom turn out to be completely charming. Anakin finds out that one of the consorts is pregnant by the other, who’s transgender. All three women are very excited about the prospect of a baby. They’re also all willing to teach the tourists all about Stewjoni traditions, so Anakin ends up learning more than he expected. They even teach him a bit of the native language of Stewjon, although most of their conversations are spoken in Galactic Basic.

Anakin also gets to spend time with Obi-Wan’s parents, although he actually ends up spending more time with Kyr-La. She normally tends to hang back a bit while Shel-Aja and Jan-Char are spending time with Obi-Wan, as do Anakin and Padmé, so the three of them end up spending time together. She’s a lovely woman, and very maternal even though she doesn’t have any children. After Obi-Wan went to Coruscant to become a Jedi, his parents never had another child. Anakin wonders if that’s part of the reason why they seem almost fixated on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, for his part, is still too stiff around his parents, but at least he’s not avoiding them anymore.

The visit passes quickly, and before they know it, the last day comes and Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan attend their farewell dinner in the queen’s banquet hall. It’s a huge, sumptuous meal, augmented by good conversation. Anakin has to admit, he’s a bit sorry to bid farewell to Stewjon, even though he misses Luke and Leia almost more than he can bear.

“We’ll be sorry to see you leave,” the queen says as the final course is taken away. “We hope you come visit again soon.”

“We’re sorry to go,” Padmé says. “We’ll come back as soon as we make time.”

“Of course, you’ll want to see Obi-Wan as soon as possible,” Shel-Aja says amicably.

Padmé blinks, looking a little thrown. She shares a quick look with Anakin, then Obi-Wan. “Do you mean  _you’ll_  want to see Obi-Wan?” she asks slowly.

Jan-Char laughs. “We won’t have to worry about that! He’ll be right here with us!”

Padmé’s eyes widen a little. She shoots a look at Obi-Wan, but he looks as confused as she does. “I think there’s some sort of misunderstanding here.”

“Obi-Wan is staying, isn’t he?” Shel-Aja asks, beginning to look a bit confused herself. “We were told he was returning.”

“For a visit,” Padmé says. “He’s not…”

“I’m going back to Coruscant with Anakin and Padmé,” Obi-Wan says. “This has always been the plan.”

“But you said you were  _returning_ ,” Shel-Aja repeats.

Suddenly, Anakin thinks he understands. “Does that mean something else in your language?”

The queen seems to understand at the same time as Anakin does. “In our language, if we say someone is returning, it is permanent. Does it not mean that for you?”

Padmé’s mouth drops into a little O. “Oh, no. I’m so sorry. For us, it just means coming back to a place we’ve been, but it doesn’t mean permanently. It  _can_ , but we didn’t-”

“You’re leaving us,” Shel-Aja says, staring at Obi-Wan in horror. “You’re going away again.”

“I have a life on Coruscant,” Obi-Wan says. “I have partners, we have children-”

“You have parents here!” Shel-Aja cries. She jumps to her feet. Anakin can see the tears in her eyes. “How can you leave us?”

“Shel-Aja-” Jan-Char tries, but Shel-Aja ignores him, dashes at the tears on her cheeks, and flees the room.

“I apologize for my wife,” Jan-Char says, quickly standing. Kyr-La is standing as well. “We’ll go-”

“Let me go,” Obi-Wan says.

The entire table seems to freeze.  _Are you sure?_  Anakin asks him mentally, and in response, Obi-Wan lets Anakin feel his resolve. He’s clearly still a little uncomfortable, but he’s determined to do this himself.

No one says anything. Obi-Wan takes that as agreement. “If I may?” he asks the queen, standing and offering her a bow.

“Go,” she allows, and Obi-Wan leaves after his mother.

The dinner is finished, and the atmosphere in the dining room is tense, so everyone removes to the sitting room. It’s not really any less tense in there, but one of the queen’s consorts strikes up a conversation that ends up involving the whole room. It’s nothing serious, but it’s just enough to be distracting.

Obi-Wan and Shel-Aja don’t return for almost an hour. Shel-Aja has the clear signs of tear tracks on her face, and Obi-Wan doesn’t look particularly comfortable, but something about them makes Anakin think their conversation went well. He offers them a smile, and Obi-Wan just barely returns it.

Shel-Aja goes to Jan-Char and Kyr-La, dismissing their questions and offering only small nods. Obi-Wan sits between Anakin and Padmé. Both of them know that he’s not going to want to talk about it until they reach the privacy of their room, so neither of them bother to try.

“Well,” the queen says after a moment. “It’s been a long day for all of us, I’m sure, and tomorrow has an early start, so I think it’s time for all of us to turn in for the night.”

“That’s a good idea,” Padmé agrees. She stands and drops into a light curtsey. Anakin and Obi-Wan follow her example and stand, bowing. “Goodnight, everyone.”

The walk back to their room is silent, but the second the door is closed, Padmé pulls Obi-Wan into a tight embrace. “Are you alright?” she asks.

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan replies, but he’s holding Padmé as tightly as she’s holding him. “I- Shel-Aja and I talked. She was expecting more of me than I was expecting to give.”

“But you’ve got things settled?” Padmé asks, finally taking a step back, although she doesn’t fully release Obi-Wan.

“I think I do,” Obi-Wan replies.

“We can always come back to visit,” Anakin says. “Maybe next time we can bring Luke and Leia.”

A slow smile curls across Obi-Wan’s face. “I think I would like that.”

* * *

The next morning, there are hugs all around as Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan go to their ship to return home. Shel-Aja is especially clingy, but Obi-Wan seems to tolerate the hug more than he ever has before, even going so far as to hug Shel-Aja in return. Anakin would almost say he enjoys it.

Leaving is bittersweet, Anakin reflects as he looks out the window of the ship. Stewjon is receding in the sky, growing smaller and smaller as they fly away. Soon, they’ll make the jump to hyperspace and the planet will disappear from view. Anakin’s thrilled to be going back to Luke and Leia, but…

“Stewjon was lovely,” Padmé says. “I’m glad we came.”

“So am I,” Anakin agrees.

Both of them look at Obi-Wan, but he’s still watching the planet through the window. It’s not until they jump to hyperspace that he turns back to them. There’s a small smile on his face.

“I’m glad we came too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "For Reinvent Love could you maybe do something about how Obi-Wan finds out he's ace?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/post/171243481043/for-reinvent-love-could-you-maybe-do-something). This takes place during Obi-Wan's Padawan years.

It’s when he’s dating Quinlan that Obi-Wan starts to realize that something about him is different.

Technically speaking, Jedi Padawans are not supposed to date. But most masters turn somewhat of a blind eye to it, as long as the relationships don’t get too serious. It’s actually preferred when Padawans date each other, so at least they both know what they’re getting into and that the relationship can’t last. Qui-Gon is very good at pretending that he doesn’t notice Obi-Wan sneaking out to meet with Quinlan, and Tholme only sighs and leaves the room when he walks in on Obi-Wan and Quinlan doing things that are definitely not studying.

“We’re studying the differences between human and Kiffar anatomy,” Quinlan says with a straight face the one time Tholme calls them out on it, and Obi-Wan almost asphyxiates in his attempt to keep from laughing.

But no matter how many “anatomy study sessions” (as Quinlan calls them) that they have, Obi-Wan never wants to do anything more than kiss, maybe, perhaps a little bit of shirtlessness, when Quinlan suggests it. He doesn’t want any more.

He doesn’t want sex.

Quinlan clearly does, although he’s not pushy about it. Obi-Wan is grateful for that. He makes excuses, and he’s fled Quinlan’s rooms a few times (and his own room once, which was awkward and somewhat embarrassing), and overall he’s managed to avoid having to either have sex or talk about the fact that he doesn’t want to have sex.

He briefly considers talking to Qui-Gon about it, then he dismisses the idea almost immediately. He trusts Qui-Gon, and they’ve grown into a fairly close Master-Padawan pair, but this is not something that Obi-Wan wants to talk to him about. This isn’t really something he wants to talk to anyone about.

Maybe he should just get it over with. He can just have sex with Quinlan, like Quinlan wants. Maybe he’ll even enjoy it if he tries. In theory, he’s almost tempted to do it, but every time he has the option, he shies away from it.

But he still likes Quinlan, perhaps a little more than he should. Padawan relationships are supposed to be more about hormones and lust than actual romantic feelings, so the fact that Obi-Wan thinks he has some romantic feelings for Quinlan isn’t allowed even in this loose interpretation of the rules. He knows he and Quinlan should probably end things before these feelings get any worse.

“Quin,” he says one day when they’re lying on Quinlan’s bed, halfheartedly studying when they’re not kissing, “I think we need to talk.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Quinlan asks, rolling onto his side.

“I think I am,” Obi-Wan replies. “I- We always knew this wouldn’t last.”

“Course not,” Quinlan replies easily.

“We can still be friends, though,” Obi-Wan adds quickly. “Just without… this.” He gestures at his neck, where he knows there’s a hickey Qui-Gon groaned at and then pointedly pretended not to see that morning.

“One last one, for luck?” Quinlan asks, leaning in.

Obi-Wan kisses him, and for once, he wishes that he could have Quinlan’s psychometry, so he could know what Quinlan is feeling. He always makes sure to have his shields up when he and Quinlan touch, and he knows that Quinlan tries not to read him, but he’s sure that _something_ comes through, at least. He wishes it could go the other way too.

But it doesn’t, and Quinlan pulls away with a smile that’s only slightly tinged with wistfulness. “I should probably go. I’m supposed to meet with Master Tholme soon.”

Obi-Wan knows that Quinlan isn’t supposed to meet with Tholme for another half hour, but he lets it go. “Okay. I’ll go back to my room.”

“Bye,” Quinlan says, and something about it sounds very final.

After his breakup with Quinlan, the closest Obi-Wan has to a relationship for years is his little fling with Satine, which is barely anything at all. They have feelings for each other, that much is obvious, but Satine is the leader of Mandalore, and Obi-Wan is a Jedi Padawan. It could never happen, and that means Obi-Wan doesn’t have to think about the fact that, as much as he may be romantically attracted Satine, he has no physical attraction for her either.

It’s alright, he tells himself firmly. He’s a Jedi. He’s not supposed to have sex anyway. It’s fine, he thinks, and then he does his best not to think about it at all.

(Years and years later, when his unfairly attractive former Padawan and his unfairly attractive wife start asking Obi-Wan to sleep with them, all he can think is, _I wish I wanted to. I wish I could have you._

It turns out, he can have them anyway.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: "Reinvented love- the light side trio meets the dark side trio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/post/173100032218/reinvented-love-the-light-side-trio-meets-the). In the basic Reinvent Love ‘verse, this takes place a few years after the events of _Melt Your Headaches, Call It Home_. In the Sith Reinvent Love ‘verse, this takes place at the parallel time, a few years after the events of the previous two pieces (in chapters 5 and 6 of this fic).
> 
> A quick note on the Sith ‘verse: Anakin and Padmé are much as we left them, with Anakin as a Sith and Padmé as the Empress of the Galaxy. Obi-Wan did indeed Fall not long after Luke and Leia’s birth, but his Fall was different from Anakin’s. Instead of deriving his power solely from the Dark Side of the Force like a Sith, Obi-Wan uses the Force in its entirety and has basically given himself over to it. This has led to him having powers and abilities that even Anakin doesn’t have, but it’s also led to him being a little unstable.
> 
> Hopefully this is clear from the narrative, but every time there’s a section break, the POV switches from one Padmé to the other.

“Well, that was… strange.”

Padmé brushes herself off, accepting the hand that Anakin holds out to her. “Indeed.”

“Did you feel the power from that portal?” Obi-Wan asks. “I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“Did it feel dark?” Padmé asks, tugging her skirts back into place.

“Not dark, exactly,” Anakin replies. “More… untamed. Closer to Obi-Wan than to me.”

“Hmm.” Padmé has never been able to feel the whims of the Force like her husbands. All she knows is what they tell her. A Jedi’s power comes from the tamest eddies of the Force, the bits that they call “good.” A Sith like Anakin gets their power comes from the wildest depths. And then Obi-Wan, neither Jedi nor Sith, tends to drift wherever the current leads him, from the depths to the edges. If this portal’s power is like his, then it’s unlikely to be simply Jedi  _or_  Sith, but something much more complicated.

That’s alright. Padmé and her boys always love a challenge.

“Where did the portal take us?” Obi-Wan asks, looking around. “This looks like Coruscant, but… not quite.”

Padmé looks around. “Where are the statues?”

“And why is the Temple still standing?” Anakin demands.

Obi-Wan frowns, then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His eyes flicker behind his lids, then his mouth opens slightly in a surprised O.

“Well, that’s interesting.”

“What’s interesting?” Anakin asks.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes. “I’ve taught you about shatterpoints, haven’t I, Anakin?”

“Points that are important to the passage of time,” Anakin replies. “Significant moments. What about them?”

“When Padmé met you on Mustafar, that was a shatterpoint,” Obi-Wan says. “In our universe, you convinced Padmé of the truth of your views.”

“In  _our_  universe?” Padmé repeats.

Obi-Wan’s smile is a little wild. “I’m not sure what happened in this one, but it was something very different.”

* * *

Obi-Wan lets out a hissed breath and puts a hand to his forehead. Padmé sets down her datapad and reaches a hand out to him.

“Headache again?”

“I don’t know why it won’t go away,” Obi-Wan grumbles. “I’ve tried- Oh!”

“Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan blinks rapidly, looking a little stunned. “That- That’s not-”

Padmé grabs Obi-Wan’s hand and squeezes it. “Obi-Wan, what’s going on?”

Obi-Wan focuses on Padmé with some difficulty. “I just felt… Stars, I’ve never felt anything like it. Something just happened in the Force, something incredible and powerful.”

“Something dark?” Padmé asks cautiously.

Obi-Wan shakes his head slowly. “Not… dark, exactly. But not quite light. Something beyond all of that.” He sets his jaw and puts a hand to his temple. “I’m calling Anakin.”

“I could also just comm him,” Padmé says with a bit of exasperation, but given the distant look in Obi-Wan’s eyes, he’s already contacting Anakin through their bond.

“He’ll be here in a few minutes,” Obi-Wan says after a moment. “I think…” He shakes his head, looking like he’s trying to dislodge something. “Whatever happened, I think we need to find it.”

“Find it?” Padmé repeats. “Did something cause this?”

“I’m not sure,” Obi-Wan replies. “But there’s something strange in the Force. Something warped and… wrong.”

“Dark?”

“Yes, sort of, but also something that just doesn’t belong.” Obi-Wan shudders a little. “We need to get rid of it as quickly as possible.”

Padmé frowns. “How long until Anakin gets here?”

Obi-Wan jerks to his feet. “Too long. He can meet us on the way.” He holds a hand out to Padmé. “Shall we?”

Padmé takes Obi-Wan’s hand and lets him pull her to her feet. Bail has Luke and Leia for the day, so whatever this thing is, there’s no reason they can’t go find it. “We shall.”

* * *

“So this isn’t our Coruscant,” Anakin says.

“And judging by the Temple, it might be one where you didn’t stay Sith,” Obi-Wan says. He grins a little. “Maybe this is a universe where I won.”

“I’m not really interested in what happened to this universe,” Padmé says, a little sharply. “How do we get home?”

Obi-Wan spreads his hands. “The portal is still here, but it’s closed. It’ll take a massive amount of power to open it, and I think it has to be opened by someone from this universe.”

“So we find someone and get them to open it for us,” Anakin says. “If the Temple still exists, maybe there’s still Jedi. We can grab one of them.” He grins a bit. “Think we can find that stupid troll Yoda?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes light up. “Oh, stars, I hope so.”

“Should we head to the Temple, then?” Padmé asks.

“We should probably have some sort of disguises,” Anakin says. “If this universe is anything at all like ours, the three of us are probably pretty well known.”

Obi-Wan pulls up his hood, throwing his face into shadow. “I’ll find something for the two of you.”

“Maybe I should have kept the cloak,” Anakin muses as Obi-Wan disappears down an alley, his dark cloak swallowed by shadows.

“Hmm.” Padmé smoothes a hand down Anakin’s clothes, feeling the fine fabric and embroidery under her fingers. “But I do so like dressing you up.”

“I don’t mind being dressed up either,” Anakin replies, leaning down and biting on Padmé’s lower lip. Padmé gasps into his mouth and wraps her hands around his head to pull him down for a kiss.

Obi-Wan finds them like that when he returns with two cloaks in his arms. One of them is dark, similar to his, and the other is a dark gray with an almost silvery sheen to it. He hands the dark one to Anakin, then gently wraps the silvery one around Padmé’s shoulders, kissing her lips as he fastens it.

“Our sweet Obi-Wan,” Padmé coos, putting a hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek that he immediately leans into. “So good to us.”

“So good,” Anakin replies, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist from behind.

“When we get back to our universe, we’ll show you how grateful we are,” Padmé adds. “Very, very thoroughly.”

Obi-Wan smirks a little. “I look forward to it. For now, to the Temple?”

Padmé nods, pulling her hood over her head. “To the Temple.”

* * *

“Padmé! Obi-Wan!”

“Anakin!” Padmé whirls around, scanning the crowd. Anakin comes up to her before she’s able to finish, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, sounding relieved. Anakin doesn’t kiss him - Obi-Wan prefers not to flaunt their relationship too much in public - but he does take Obi-Wan’s hand and give it a little squeeze.

“You okay?”

“Can you feel this too?” Obi-Wan asks, wincing a little.

“I can, but I think you feel it more,” Anakin replies.

Padmé frowns. “Really? No offense, Obi-Wan, but I thought you were more powerful in the Force, Anakin.”

Anakin shrugs. “I think it’s a Unifying Force thing, and I’ve always been more attuned to the Living Force.”

Padmé’s not entirely sure what that means, but she’ll ask for an explanation later. “Obi-Wan, do you know where we should go next?”

Obi-Wan’s brow furrows a little, either in concentration or in pain. “I think…” He swallows. “The Temple.”

“The Temple?” Anakin repeats. “I didn’t feel it in the Temple before.”

“It’s… moving,” Obi-Wan says. “I’m still not quite sure what it is, but I think it’s a person. Or a few people. They feel…” His frown deepens. “They feel a bit like us, but warped.”

“Like us?” Padmé repeats. “What do you mean, like us?”

Obi-Wan presses his lips together. “I think I need to meditate for a moment. I need to ask the Force.”

“Be careful,” Anakin replies, following Obi-Wan to a bench. Obi-Wan sits crosslegged, and Anakin watches with his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

“Anakin, I don’t understand,” Padmé says quietly as Obi-Wan’s face goes eerily blank. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Anakin replies, not taking his eyes off of Obi-Wan. “Like I said, this is more Obi-Wan’s area of expertise than mine. But he’s not sure what’s going on either, so…”

“And that’s why he’s meditating?”

“If he drops deeper into the Force, he might be able to find answers there.”

“Is that safe?”

Anakin presses his lips together. “If he does it very carefully, yes.”

Padmé looks at Obi-Wan, biting down on her lower lip. “Is there anything we can do?”

Anakin shakes his head. “Just wait.”

* * *

“Oh,” Obi-Wan says suddenly. He blinks a few times. “Oh, well isn’t  _that_  interesting.”

“What is it?” Anakin asks.

“I feel someone in the Force,” Obi-Wan says. “It’s me.”

Padmé looks at Anakin, who seems as lost as she is. “What do you mean?”

“I exist in this universe too,” Obi-Wan explains. “Still foolishly light, although a little grayer than I used to be. Seems like I’m trying to figure out what’s going on.”

“Any idea where you are?” Anakin asks. “The other you, I mean.”

“Hmm.” Obi-Wan closes his eyes, then turns and starts walking. “This way.”

Padmé and Anakin both scramble to keep up. Obi-Wan’s eyes are still closed, but somehow it’s not affecting his ability to navigate the crowded streets at all. Padmé doesn’t quite understand why his eyes are closed in the first place, but she doubts she’ll get an answer if she asks. It’s either a strange Force thing, or a strange Obi-Wan thing, and either way she won’t understand it any more after asking.

Obi-Wan leads them through Coruscant, heading vaguely towards the Senate Apartment Complex. “I’ve dropped fairly deep into the Force,” he says conversationally. “I do hope I can find my way out again.”

“Is the other you close?” Anakin asks, his impatience clearly bleeding into his words.

Obi-Wan turns and pokes Anakin in the exact center of the forehead, his eyes still closed. “Be patient. We’re almost there.”

A few moments later, Padmé spots someone who looks quite a bit like Anakin, next to someone who looks quite a bit like her. On the bench next to them is someone who looks quite a bit like Obi-Wan.

“Seems we’ve found them.”

“Do you think they can open up the portal for us?” Anakin asks.

“Oh, I’m sure they can,” Obi-Wan replies, finally opening his eyes. “If we were able to open it the first time, it stands to reason that they can open it too.”

“ _You_  opened it,” Anakin corrects. “You’re the one who went messing around with anomalies in the Force, not me.”

Obi-Wan waves a hand. “Semantics. They should be able to open it. It’s just a question of making sure that they do.”

Padmé feels her lips curve into a wicked grin. “I think we’ll be able to manage that.”

* * *

Obi-Wan’s eyes fly open just as Padmé is beginning to wonder if they ever will. “They’re here,” he gasps, looking wild for a moment before he collects himself.

“Who’s here?” Anakin demands.

Obi-Wan blinks a few times. “Anakin, what do you know about shatterpoints?”

Anakin frowns. “They’re significant moments in the passage of time, right? What about them?”

“There’s a school of thought that believes that for every possible decision made at a shatterpoint, a new universe is wrought,” Obi-Wan explains. “Each universe follows a different path depending on the choice that was made.” He frowns. “I think the sensation we felt was the opening of a doorway from another universe into ours, and I think the people I felt were us, from that other universe.”

“Us from another universe?” Padmé asks.

Obi-Wan nods. “I… From the feel of it, I think it’s one where Anakin and I… went dark.”

“What?” Anakin demands.

“And Padmé, I sense darkness in the other version of you as well,” Obi-Wan adds. “I’m not sure what happened, but…”

“What happened,” a voice that sounds very much like Anakin’s says, “is that we weren’t  _weak_.”

Padmé whirls around, one hand flying to the holdout blaster tucked away in the folds of her skirts. She sees Anakin and Obi-Wan reach for their lightsabers.

Behind them are three cloaked and hooded figures. Even so, Padmé can tell who they are. Two of the forms are ones she knows by heart, and the other one… It’s  _hers_.

“Well,” the other Padmé says, lowering her hood. Her eyes show a depth of cruelty Padmé hopes to never see on her face again. “Isn’t this interesting.”

“What are you doing here?” Anakin demands, his lightsaber already in his hand.

“It’s not like we came here on purpose,” the other Anakin says derisively. He lowers his hood as well, and Padmé sees that his eyes are the same gold that haunts her occasional nightmares about Mustafar. “Obi-Wan accidentally opened a portal and it dumped us here.”

“It’s a fairly simple matter to send us back,” the other Obi-Wan adds. He doesn’t remove his hood. Padmé’s not sure if she’s relieved or not. “Open the portal back up, give us a little push, and there we are. Home sweet home.”

“How do we know it’ll send you to the right universe?” Obi-Wan asks. “There could be hundreds.”

The other Obi-Wan shrugs. “If we get it wrong, we keep hopping until we get it right.”

“How do you know we can open the portal?” Anakin asks.

“Obi-Wan opened ours,” the other Anakin says. “Are you saying you’re weaker than him?”

Anakin scowls. “If this is something dark-”

“I don’t think it is,” Obi-Wan interrupts. “It didn’t feel dark, just… wild. I think we can do it.”

The other Padmé steps forward. “I think it’s in everyone’s best interests to do it as soon as possible. I’m sure you don’t want us here any longer than we have to be, and we don’t want to be here either.” She smiles, but it doesn’t mask the cruelty painted on her blood-red lips. “Shall we?”

* * *

They go back to the place where Padmé, Anakin, and Obi-Wan fell through the portal, just in case it makes a difference. Even though they’ve all agreed to work together, Padmé has noticed that the other Obi-Wan and Anakin both have their hands on their lightsabers, and the other Padmé is gripping a small blaster in her skirts.

It’s cute that they think they’d have a chance.

They’re so  _boring_. Padmé can hardly believe she was ever that dull. They’re cloyingly “good” to an incredibly foolish extent. The other Padmé is also the Empress, but she’s using her authority to reduce the power of her own position and strengthen the Senate instead. Padmé can’t believe the stupidity. Why the other Padmé would actively weaken her own power is beyond her.

According to her Anakin and Obi-Wan, the other Anakin and Obi-Wan are a little grayer than they used to be, but still stubbornly light. At least all three of their counterparts seem to be in a relationship together as well, so they’re not so stupid that they haven’t figured  _that_  out. Padmé’s not sure what she would do if they were that stupid, but she doubts it would be pretty.

“They’re uncomfortable with us,” her Anakin says quietly, stepping up next to Padmé. Her Obi-Wan flanks her other side. “I think they’re scared.”

“They should be,” Obi-Wan replies. “They’re like little sheep, and we could lead them to any slaughter we want.”

“We do need them alive,” Padmé cautions. “They need to open the portal for us.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t pretend a bit,” Obi-Wan counters. “Do you think I could kill myself before I even lifted my lightsaber?”

“You know you could,” Anakin replies. “Your other self wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“They don’t look like they’ve fought recently,” Padmé says. “Their pitiful galaxy is so peaceful that it’s turned them soft.”

“Good thing we don’t have to worry about that,” Anakin says with a smirk. “When we get home, should we find a rebellion to put down?”

Padmé reaches up and runs her hand through Anakin’s hair, scraping her nails across his scalp. “You always do come up with the loveliest ideas.”

“Is this it?” the other Padmé asks, her voice cutting through the conversation.

“This is it,” Obi-Wan confirms, looking around the dirty alleyway where they dropped through the portal. “Would the two of you be ever so kind and open it up for us?”

The other Anakin and Obi-Wan eye each other for a moment, then they both close their eyes and take a measured breath. Padmé can’t feel the Force, but she knows they’re both reaching for it. They’ve got the same look that her Anakin and Obi-Wan wear when they drop deep within the Force. Apparently some things never change.

Something splutters to life behind them, and Padmé turns to see the same portal that brought them to this universe in the first place. “Go,” the other Anakin says. “And quickly, we can’t hold this open forever.”

Padmé darts forward and kisses the other Padmé fiercely, leaving a smear of red lipstick across her face. The other Padmé looks at her in shock as Padmé smirks.

“Couldn’t resist.”

She grabs her Anakin and her Obi-Wan, and hand in hand, they all step into the portal together. There’s a flash of light, a sensation of being tugged apart and tightly compressed at the same time, and then they’re gone.

* * *

Padmé slowly wipes at her lips, looking down at the lipstick stains on her hand. “Well, that was… strange.”

“Are you okay?” Anakin demands, reaching for her.

“I’m fine,” Padmé replies, shaking her head. “All she did was… kiss me.” She looks at Obi-Wan, who’s swaying a little. “Are you alright, Obi-Wan?”

“That was exhausting,” Obi-Wan groans.

“He was the one who opened the doorway,” Anakin explains. “Like I said before, Unifying Force, not Living Force. I just helped supply the power to do it.” He frowns a little at Obi-Wan. “Should we go home?”

“Yes, please,” Obi-Wan says, leaning against Anakin’s side.

Anakin chuckles. “I can’t get far with you leaning on me.”

“He’s so affectionate when he’s tired,” Padmé coos. She rests a gentle hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek and smiles as he leans into it.

“Should I carry you?” Anakin asks, clearly teasing.

Obi-Wan sighs and pushes himself off Anakin, standing under his own power again. “I can walk.”

“You can rest once we’re home,” Padmé says. She puts an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. “Are you ready?”

“I want to be home,” Obi-Wan says, raw honesty in his voice.

Padmé smiles and kisses his cheek. “Then let’s go.”

Obi-Wan half walks, half stumbles home, clearly half asleep. Anakin and Padmé smile at each other over his head, both enamored by how adorable Obi-Wan becomes when he’s tired. It’s not until they get him home and tucked into bed that Padmé broaches the question she’s been swallowing back since they met their counterparts.

“Are you okay?”

Anakin blinks at her. “What?”

“The… other you,” Padmé says delicately. “I know you’re still scared of going dark again, and that other you was fairly dark. Are you alright?”

“It wasn’t me,” Anakin says, shrugging. “Just like the other you wasn’t you, and the other Obi-Wan wasn’t Obi-Wan. We don’t know what happened to them to make them… like that, but it wasn’t what happened to us.” He sighs. “I don’t want us to end up like them, but I don’t think we will.”

“They did seem to love each other,” Padmé offers dubiously.

Anakin grins a little. “Bet we love each other more.”

“You know,” Padmé says, “Bail’s not bringing Luke and Leia back over until after dinner.”

“And we still have quite a while until dinner,” Anakin adds, catching on quickly.

“So…” Padmé grins. “Obi-Wan’s sleeping in our bed, but I’m sure we could find somewhere else to go.”

Anakin grins. “And he’s already in place for snuggling after.”

“Do we have a plan, then?” Padmé asks, smirking a little.

Anakin leans down to kiss the smirk off her lips. “I think we do.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt, from [littleditto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleditto): "Can we see what happens with Ahsoka and co in the Sith!verse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/post/175373199293/in-a-comment-on-who-could-ask-for-any-more). This is part of the Sith Reinvent Love AU, other parts of which can be found in chapters 5, 6, and 9 of this fic. It includes some references to season 2 of Star Wars: Rebels.

When her master goes Dark, Ahsoka feels it, like an ice pick through her brain, like an overwhelming tsunami of rage and anger and  _hate_ , like the inversion of the entire world as she's come to know it.

Less than an hour later, her clone troopers turn on her, all of them but Rex. She has no other choice but to kill them before they kill her, cutting down the men she's worked with for years now, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake.

At the end of the fight, the only people left standing are Ahsoka and Rex, and now it's the two of them against the galaxy.

* * *

They go to the Outer Rim. It's safer there, hopefully, and they can still keep track of what's going on in the rest of the galaxy. Ahsoka watches in horror as Padmé swoops in and takes power after the Chancellor’s death, hand in hand with Anakin, a new cruel edge to her smile. "We need to find Obi-Wan," she tells Rex as they hop from planet to planet, never staying long enough to be noticed. "He'll know what to do."

A few months later, Obi-Wan appears on the news with Anakin and Padmé. His eyes aren't gold like Anakin's, but they don't have the same warmth that Ahsoka is used to. She doesn't even notice the tears running down her cheeks as she watches him stand by Anakin's side. If Obi-Wan is lost, what hope is there for anyone else?

"There must be other Jedi who survived," Rex says. "We can find them."

"What if they turn too?" Ahsoka retorts. "What if  _I_  turn? Both of my masters did!" Her ragged exhale is almost a sob. "Maybe they know something we don't. Maybe they're right. Maybe-"

"They put down a rebellion by slaughtering everyone involved," Rex says softly. Ahsoka flinches. "I don't think they're right, and we need to stop them."

Ahsoka bows her head.  _I'm sorry, Masters, but if you were still yourselves, you'd want this too._  "Okay. We need to find some rebels."

* * *

They follow whispers and find a rebel cell. The sight of a Jedi and a clone trooper is now met with fear, but Ahsoka is able to talk her way through the distrust, and by the end, she thinks the rebels believe that she really wants to help them. With a pang, she realizes she never would have been able to do it without Obi-Wan's lessons in negotiation.

Obi-Wan, whom her rebellion is trying to take down.

Obi-Wan, who's been twisted and warped by the Dark Side and would want Ahsoka to stop him if he could see what he's become.

She and Rex work alongside the rebels, causing trouble for the Empire when they can, gathering whatever intel they can find. It doesn't take Ahsoka that long to work her way up through the rebel cell. Who she finds at the top is surprising.

" _Bail_?"

"Ahsoka," Bail Organa says, a small smile on his tired face. "It's good to see you again."

"You're in charge of this rebellion?" Ahsoka demands. "But I've seen you in the Senate! You're still close to Padmé and Obi-Wan!"

Bail sighs. It's only been a year since Anakin went Dark and Padmé took over the Empire, but Bail looks ten years older. "As far as they know, yes, I'm on their side. But I am devoted to democracy, Ahsoka. I can't let an Empire like this enslave the galaxy, even if it is run by two of my best friends."

"How are they?" Ahsoka asks before she can help herself.

"I don't know if they can be turned back," Bail replies, knowing what question Ahsoka really wanted to ask. "Anakin is the darkest of the three, Padmé has grown power-hungry, and whatever they did to Obi-Wan has broken him."

Ahsoka swallows.  _If they were in their right minds, if they could see what they’d become, they’d want me to stop them,_  she tells herself for the thousandth time.

“How can we stop them?”

* * *

The Empire grows in strength every day, but so does the Rebellion. Ahsoka starts working for Bail as a spy and recruiter, taking on the code name Fulcrum. The first time she sees a statement from the Empress singling her out, denouncing the Rebellion and their dangerous “Agent Fulcrum,” she’s not sure whether to laugh or cry.

Bail keeps her away from Coruscant and the heart of the Empire. He says he does it to keep her safe, because they can’t risk their only Jedi unnecessarily. Ahsoka thinks he does it because he’s not sure what she would do if she were faced with Anakin or Obi-Wan. It’s a fair concern. She’s not sure what she would do either.

“You would do what’s right,” Rex tells her, the years exaggerated by the lines on his face and the white in his hair. The statement sounds so much like a Jedi platitude that it hurts.

They do find a few more Jedi when they run into Hera Syndulla’s little crew, with Kanan Jarrus - once a Padawan named Caleb Dume - and his Padawan Ezra Bridger. Ahsoka never knew Caleb well, but she hugs Kanan when she meets him, relishing the feeling of the Force moving through someone else in the way it only moves through Jedi. He hugs her back, and she knows he’s feeling the same thing.

Some nights, when they’re together and not on a mission, Ahsoka and Kanan talk about the Coruscant that they once knew and the Jedi that they lost. Ahsoka never mentions Anakin or Obi-Wan by name, and Kanan never mentions his master, Depa Billaba. Ahsoka doesn’t ask what happened to her. There’s only one answer to that question, and she doesn’t want to hear it. She and Kanan are, as far as she can tell, all that’s left of the Jedi tradition.

The Empire is strong, but Ahsoka has to believe that they have the Force on their side.

* * *

Sixteen years after she feels him Fall, Ahsoka faces Anakin in a Sith temple on Malachor. Ezra, so young, and Kanan, just blinded, are behind her, counting on her. The whole galaxy is behind her, counting on her.

She does what’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
